


Cookie Capers

by chyron_girl



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyron_girl/pseuds/chyron_girl
Summary: Clay has cookies from Emma.  How many will he actually get to eat himself?
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cookie Capers

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Chapter 4 of More Than Friends.

As Clay walked down the hall headed to his cage, he thought about what a great weekend this had been. From the moment he woke up late Friday afternoon and smelled the chocolate chip cookies Emma was baking in his kitchen until this afternoon when his phone chimed calling him in to the base, he had been happy enjoying his down time with Emma.

For once both he and Emma had Saturday and Sunday off at the same time and they had been able to spend that time together. They had a pleasant dinner with Ray, Naima and the kids on Friday night. While at dinner Clay had helped Ray hang a swing in the yard for Jameelah and scare away the monsters hiding in the little girl’s room. Of course, the best part of Friday night was when Emma practically shouted at him in the truck on the way back to his apartment that she loved him.

He grinned as he remembered the look of surprise on her face when she realized what she had said. She had been chewing him out for some of the things he had said to Jason when Clay had asked for permission to date her, and he suspected that she hadn’t planned on telling him in quite that way. He didn’t mind at all though. One of the things he loved about Emma was that she wasn’t afraid to tell him what she was thinking. She was her own person and didn’t just agree with him in an effort to make him happy.

If Emma weren’t the kind of person to speak her mind, they wouldn’t have had their other important conversation Friday night about the physical side of their relationship. He had been so concerned about not wanting to rush her that he had started to make her think he wasn’t attracted to her, which couldn’t be further from the truth. He did have a bad habit of getting caught up in his head and no longer taking into account what others in the situation might be thinking. By calling him on it, Emma made him realize that she was just as attracted to him and that she wanted to take the physical side of things with him further, which had made Saturday morning particularly enjoyable for them both. And Saturday evening…and Sunday morning.

They had spent the day on Saturday out at Crystal Lake. They drove out to the hiking trail that led to the lake and then made their way out there on foot with daypacks with a blanket, towels, and food and drinks. The hike wasn’t that difficult, but it was just enough work that the lake didn’t get too crowded.

They found a shady spot under a large tree, where they were able to lay out their blanket without anyone too close by. There were other people around, but Clay and Emma pretty much had their own little area to themselves. They swam and laid on their blanket and chatted about everything and nothing. He might have taken a little nap in the afternoon.

On Sunday morning they had a lazy morning in bed and then finally got up. He made Emma pancakes for breakfast and then he started doing some laundry and other chores around the apartment. In the early afternoon, his phone buzzed with the alert that he was being spun up.

He was a little disappointed that their weekend together was ending early due to his being called in, but Emma was great about it. He knew that she was disappointed too, but she told him to get his things together and she would deal with closing up his apartment and making sure the last load of laundry finished.

When he came out of the bedroom after changing his clothes, Emma was putting a tinfoil package of chocolate chip cookies into his backpack. She had wrapped up the remaining cookies from the batch she had baked for him on Friday and had them ready for him to take.

He caught her in his arms and gave her a kiss before he headed for the door. As he reached the door, he turned around and came back to kiss her again. She broke off from his second kiss goodbye and giggled, telling him he was going to be late. Too bad she was right, otherwise he might have stood there kissing her for a lot longer. He finally let her go and she told him to come back safe, then he forced himself out the door.

As he reached the door to Bravo’s room, he ran into Trent arriving as well. They commiserated over the early end to their weekends as they entered their cages. Clay dumped his bag and glanced at his gear, satisfied it was all how he had left it on Friday morning. With that he headed to briefing.

Once their mission briefing was over, the team went back to their cages to get together the personal gear they wanted. Clay pulled the weapons he wanted and got everything ready. When he had it all organized for support to load, he pulled out his phone to text Emma.

He smiled as he saw the picture he had made his background. Naima had sent him and Emma the photos she had taken Friday night. Before she called to them to look her way, Naima had taken a few photos while he and Emma were still looking at each other. Those pictures had come out great, but he just used one of them smiling at the camera for his background. He figured the guys would give him less shit about that if any of them saw it.

He sent a text to Emma and she replied wishing him a safe trip and ended it with a face blowing a kiss emoji. He smiled and then she sent another text. She had run into Trish in the hall when she was leaving, and Trish invited Emma along to a book club meeting later in the week with other SEAL wives, girlfriends and fiancés. He was afraid to know how that was going to turn out, but just texted in reply that she should have fun.

Before he could think any more about it, Jason called out to him. “You coming, kid?

“Yeah, boss,” he replied. “On my way.” He grabbed his bag and headed out the door to the tarmac.

***********************

The C-17 took off and they all settled in for a twelve-hour flight. Clay hung his hammock, but didn’t get in. Instead he settled down on a seat along the side of the plane and started to go through his briefing materials again. While he was reading them, he reached into his bag and pulled out four cookies from the package Emma had put in his bag.

He began to slowly eat the cookies as he went through the materials. Something in the briefing didn’t make sense to him. Mandy had said one thing when she talked them through the info, but the written materials contradicted that. He got up and headed to the front of the plane to get some clarification.

He spoke with Mandy and Davis. They explained what they had meant, and Mandy apologized for not being clearer when she had given the info. Then she called the team over to make sure they all understood. Once everyone had the updated information, they began to drift back to what they had been doing before the impromptu meeting.

Clay was headed back to his seat when Ray’s voice stopped him. “Hey Clay! Are those chocolate chip cookies you’re eating?”

Clay froze as he realized that if the guys knew he had cookies from Emma they’d all want them.

“Um, what?” He replied, as if he didn’t know what Ray was asking.

“Are those some of the cookies Emma baked?” Ray asked again. 

Clay shoved the last cookie in his hand into his mouth and began chewing. He shook his head at Ray. Clay could feel the eyes of the entire team and Blackburn on him. 

Once he swallowed, he spoke. “That was the last one,” he lied.

Ray’s eyes narrowed. “Last one, huh?” He asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” Clay nodded, hoping they all believed him. He thought they probably didn’t, but he continued on to his seat.

“I’d hate to think you’d lie to your brothers about that,” Ray guilt tripped him.

“No, of course not,” Clay answered as he pretended to become engrossed in his briefing materials again.

No one else spoke and the plane became quiet except for the humming of the engines. Clay relaxed as he became confident no one else was going to question him about the cookies. Soon his absorption in the materials was no act and he was a little startled when Jason sat down next to him on the seats.

“So, I have to ask,” Jason started speaking, as if they were already in the middle of a conversation. “What kind of person would keep a father from having some of the cookies baked by his own daughter?”

Clay wasn’t sure what the best response to this would be. Also, he was hesitant to look up and meet Jason’s gaze. He was sure that if he did, Jason would immediately know what Clay had been doing with Emma in bed just this morning.

“You’d think,” Jason continued, “that person would be more grateful for the permission that father gave to date said daughter.”

Clay sighed, then looked around checking to see if anyone was paying any attention to him and Jason. When he saw that no one was looking their way, he leaned down and reached into his bag. He pulled out four cookies and handed them to Jason.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Jason said. “Thanks, kid,” he added as he started to eat one of his cookies. “Emma always could make a damn good chocolate chip cookie.”

Jason sat by Clay and happily ate his cookies. Once he finished, he gave Clay a pat on the shoulder and headed off down the plane.

Clay tried to focus on the briefing materials again, but he had pretty much read through them. Instead he leaned back against the side of the plane and closed his eyes. He considered whether or not he should head to his hammock and try to catch a nap.

As he sat there trying to summon the energy to move, he felt his bag move by his feet. At first, he didn’t think anything of it, but then he could hear the sound of the material dragging on the floor of the plane. He sat up quickly, opening his eyes, to see Cerb dragging his pack up the plane to Brock.

“Hey!” Clay exclaimed. “Cerberus, drop it!”

Cerb ignored Clay and continued to drag the bag to Brock as his handler had commanded.

“Brock!” Clay called. “What are you doing?”

“Just a little training,” Brock replied with a teasing grin. 

Cerb let go of Clay’s backpack at Brock’s feet and Clay immediately moved forward to take it back. Before he could get a hand on it, Brock gave Cerb another command and the dog grabbed it in his mouth again.

Clay immediately stopped trying to take back the bag. Although Cerb knew he was friendly and wouldn’t attack him, the dog would play a game of tug of war with him over the backpack.

“Brock,” Clay said in an exasperated tone, “could I have my bag back?”

“Sure, Clay,” Brock said with a smile. “For a fee.”

Clay frowned. “What’s the fee?” As if he didn’t know already.

“I hear there are some of Emma’s chocolate chip cookies around,” Brock commented. “A couple of those should work.”

Clay huffed out a frustrated breath. “Of course,” he muttered.

Brock gave Cerb the command to release the backpack, and the dog dropped it again. Clay leaned forward and swiped his bag off the floor, while Brock started rubbing Cerb’s head and praising him for his work.

Clay unzipped the main pocket and reached in, searching for the package of cookies with his hand. Once he found it, he pulled out two cookies and handed them to Brock.

Brock immediately bit into one of the cookies, then practically moaned in pleasure as he chewed.

“These are delicious,” he groaned. “Emma makes the best cookies.”

Clay shook his head and turned to walk to his hammock. As he did so he caught Ray’s eye. The 2IC raised an eyebrow at Clay and gave a come here jerk of his chin. Clay changed direction and headed over to where Ray was sitting.

“No more cookies, huh?” Ray asked.

“Maybe there were a few,” Clay replied, sitting down next to Ray.

“A few, right,” Ray agreed with a grin. “Of course, there are none left at my house. What with the kids and Naima wanting them.”

“Yeah,” Clay said with a slight chuckle, “I’m sure RJ was just inhaling them.”

“Okay, maybe not RJ,” Ray conceded, “but Naima, I know you all think she’s a saint, which she is to put up with me, but that woman can eat cookies.”

“Throwing the wife under the bus, Ray,” Clay commented dryly. “That’s cold.”

“Sometimes the truth hurts, brother,” Ray said with a grin.

“Right,” Clay agreed skeptically. He wasn’t sure if Ray was bullshitting him or not.

“Speaking of Naima,” Clay continued, “has she ever gone to the SEALs wives, fiancés and girlfriends book club?”

Ray laughed. “How’d you hear about that?”

“Trish, Derek’s wife, invited Emma,” Clay answered.

Ray raised an eyebrow.

“What? Is that bad?” Clay asked nervously.

“No, no,” Ray assured him. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Is there a reason it wouldn’t be fine?” Clay wondered apprehensively.

“Not at all,” Ray returned. “Really.”

Clay wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Ray. He was saying one thing, but his expression was telling Clay something else. “So, Naima goes?”

“She’s been a couple times,” Ray responded, “but it’s really the younger wives with no kids, along with the fiancés and girlfriends.”

“And?” Clay asked, looking for more details.

Ray gave him a wide grin. “If you want more info, brother, you know what that’s going to cost you.”

Clay closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the side of the plane with a soft thunk. “Should have known that a man who would throw his wife under the bus would actually use this as an opportunity to get cookies.”

“All’s fair,” Ray said with a shrug, “when it comes to chocolate chip cookies.”

“Fine, fine,” Clay replied with a sigh. He reached into his backpack and pulled out two cookies and handed them to Ray. “Now spill,” he commanded.

Ray bit into a cookie and chewed, while Clay waited impatiently to hear more about this book club.

“Ray,” Clay demanded.

“Okay, okay,” Ray finally said after he swallowed. “Naima has been a couple times and she told me that it’s more of an excuse to drink wine or whatever theme drink they have planned for that night. She said they hardly talk about the book, if they’ve even read it. And, you know, the group changes as guys change girlfriends.”

“And?” Clay asked.

“And, what?” Ray inquired. “Like I said, it tends to be the younger wives, so it’s more of party than a book club.”

“That’s it?” Clay sputtered. “You were acting like something bad happened at these things.”

“Well,” Ray admitted with a grin, “I may have been exaggerating a little to get cookies.”

Clay blew out a frustrated breath. “Thanks for that. You had me worried.”

Ray smiled. “Don’t worry. Emma has a good head on her shoulders. She’ll be fine.” He reassured Clay. “Besides, it’ll be good for her.”

“What do you mean?” Clay asked.

“Look,” Ray explained, “I don’t know where you see this relationship with Emma going, if you’re serious or not.”

Clay opened his mouth to speak, but Ray cut him off. “I’m not trying to pump you for info. Just, if you are serious, then it’ll be good for Emma to become friends with other women who know what it means to be with a SEAL. You know, besides Naima and Victoria, who have known her since she was a little girl.”

Clay nodded. Ray was probably right, he thought. Maybe if Stella had become friendly with some of the other women, his spin ups wouldn’t have been so hard for her. 

Ray stood and patted Clay on the shoulder. “Thanks for the cookies,” he said with a grin as he headed for his hammock.

Clay sighed. He was seriously running low on cookies. And now he had the beginnings of a headache. He decided to see Trent for some painkillers, and then he’d try to take a nap.

When Clay approached, Trent was lying in his hammock leafing through a book. The team medic looked up as Clay drew near.

“Hey Trent,” Clay asked, “could I have something for a headache?”

“Sure,” Trent replied as he rolled out of his hammock in a smooth motion. “How bad is it?” He questioned, reaching for the med kit.

“Not too bad,” Clay answered. “I figured I’d take something and catch a nap. Thought that would take care of it.”

Trent nodded and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. As he went to open the bottle, he gave Clay a calculating look. “I’m thinking a couple of Tylenol are worth two chocolate chip cookies,” he said with a smile.

Clay sent Trent a wounded look. “You’re really going to make me give you cookies before you’ll give me the painkillers?”

“Oh yeah, I really am,” Trent said with a laugh. “You should have just shared them with us when Ray first asked.”

Clay let out a deep sigh and dug into his pack for the cookies. Trent was right, he should have just shared from the start. He didn’t mean to be selfish with his cookies, but the thing was this was the first time, ever, that someone had baked something just for him. His mother certainly never baked cookies, or anything else. She barely made dinner when he was small. Sure, his grandmother cooked. She even baked bread, but she did that for everyone, him, his grandfather and whatever people there were in the mission area that needed food. Not that her doing that wasn’t special and good, it was, but it wasn’t something just for Clay.

When Emma gave him that container of cookies on Friday night, he played it off casually, just calling her the best girlfriend ever, but he was really touched. She was baking cookies to take to dinner, but she specifically made more just for him. Then she wrapped them up for him to take with him when he was spun up, instead of letting them go stale while he was gone. He knew they were only chocolate chip cookies, but what they represented to him was so much more.

He handed Trent the cookies and Trent gave him the Tylenol and a bottle of water. Clay opened the bottle and gulped down water with the pills. Trent settled back into his hammock and started to eat his cookies.

“Mmm, these are damn good,” Trent said with a grin aimed at Clay.

Clay shook his head and turned away. As he started to head for his own hammock, he nearly walked into Sonny. They both froze, neither one speaking. Before he could think too much about it, Clay reached into his bag, grabbed the last two cookies and gave them to Sonny.

“Emma’s chocolate chip cookies,” Sonny said with satisfaction. “That girl can bake a cookie.”

“How is it that everyone knew what a great baker Emma is, and I didn’t?” Clay asked.

“Guess you weren’t payin’ enough attention at team get togethers, blondie,” Sonny pointed out. “Think you would of noticed how good the girl bakes.”

“I didn’t ask her out for her skills in the kitchen,” Clay retorted.

Sonny’s eyes narrowed at Clay’s words. “Really,” he drawled in a low voice. “What skills did you ask her out for?”

Seeing and hearing Sonny’s response, Clay thought back over what he had just said and realized how Sonny must have taken his words. “No, I didn’t, I mean I wasn’t looking for someone to cook for me,” he scrambled to explain.

“And what _were_ you lookin’ for her to do?” Sonny questioned him.

“Nothing,” Clay insisted, feeling like a teenager being chastised. “I wasn’t looking for her to do anything. I just…”

Shit, Clay thought, stop digging. Anything you say is going to make this worse.

As Clay tried to come up with something, anything to say to fix the situation, Sonny smiled and started to laugh.

“You should see the look on your face,” he teased. “Had you in fear for your life there for a minute.”

Clay sighed in relief and gave Sonny a small smile. “Yeah, you got me, Sonny,” he agreed.

Sonny smiled, but then a serious expression crossed his face. “Don’t get too relaxed there, blondie,” he said in a low voice. “’Cause if you hurt her, your life will be the least of your worries,” Sonny continued with a significant look at Clay. “If you get my drift.”

Clay nodded and resisted the urge to cover himself, as he turned and headed to his hammock. 

Once he reached the hammock, he placed the bottle of water on the floor beside it and then dug into his backpack for the sweatshirt he knew was at the bottom of the bag. If he was going to take a nap, he knew he’d get chilly and would want the warmth the sweatshirt would provide.

As his hand dug around in the bottom of the bag, he felt something firmer than his sweatshirt tangled up in its folds. He wasn’t sure what it could be, as he knew his book was in one of the other pockets. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out of the bag. It was another, smaller, tinfoil packet of cookies. There was a piece of paper taped to it.

He pulled the paper off the packet and unfolded it. There was writing on the paper.

“Clay,” he read. “I thought the guys might eat all the cookies on you, so I hid these in the bottom of the bag for you to have for yourself. Enjoy! Love, Emma. XO”

He grinned as he realized he really did have the best girlfriend ever. She knew he’d want some cookies for himself and she knew the guys on his team. He tucked the package of cookies back into the bottom of his bag for later. Then he put the note into the small zipper pocket on the front of his pack, as he didn’t want to lose it.

He placed his bag on the floor by his hammock and then he settled back to take a nap. As his eyes closed, he smiled as he thought about enjoying his cookies later and how he would thank Emma for knowing to make up a smaller packet of them just for him.


End file.
